Musha Gundam
Musha Gundam (武者 頑駄無 Musha Gandamu) is one of the titular Mobile Suit from the series Plamo-Kyoshiro, which then got a separate franchise starting with SD Sengokuden Musha Shichinin Shuu Hen. The SD version is designed by Koichi Yamato and Craft dan representative, Yasui Hisashi while the Dynasty Warriors Gundam version is designed by Hajime Katoki. Although the concept began with more typical Gundam proportions, the idea is most famous for inspiring the long running SD Gundam franchise. Technology & Combat Characteristics Looking similar to the RX-78-2 Gundam, the Musha Gundam differs from the orignal due to it's Samurai Motif. The mobile suit is armed also with powerful weapons including the Sankoumaru jumonji yari, a powerful spear that could pierce through tough mobile armor. It also has it's default weapon, the Nichirinmaru katana and two Denkoumaru naginata. Aside to it's default close combat weaponry, the Musha Gundam is is also equipped with the Tanegashima gun for long ranged combat. Since in the SD Gundam series, the Musha Gundam is a living mobile suit and somehow is like a real warrior. This is the reason why the unit has no pilot of it's own. Armaments NOTE: These Armaments were hinted and appeared in Dynasty Warriors Gundam only. ;*Tanegashima Gun :The Tanegashima gun is a special hand carried Ōzutsu Gun that can fire beam shots to the enemy. This is the Musha Gundam's counterpart to the RX-78-2 Gundam's Beam Rifle. ;*Nichirinmaru Katana :It's default sword weapon, stored in the sheath, the Nichirinmaru is used to cut down enemies in one swing. Unlike beam sabers, it doesn't need high amount of energy to use it. ;*Denkoumaru Naginata :A Naginata pole weapon, stored on it's back, these are long spears that were wielded in two hands. ;*Sankoumaru Jumonji Yari :A spear weapon, it has a Jumonji Yari style of a head. System Features History Musha Gundam first appeared in "Plamo Kyoshiro". In the story it is an original Gundam created by Kyoshiro (the protagonist) for the showdown with Shigeru. The original design of the SD form Musha Gundam is credited to Koichi Yamato and Craft dan representative, Yasui Hisashi. With a growing fanbase and raging popularity, Musha Gundam products like the 1987 SD Gundam Gashapon MK13 and in 1988 BB Senshi No.17 where created. The products were extremely popular with the school children. And thus Musha Gundam graduated from SD Gundam to a stand-alone genre. The story of Musha Gundam, SD Sengokuden, originated from the manga "Seven Gundams" of the "Comic World" series by MARSHI (a.k.a Susumu Imaishi) which is published in the assembly manual of the BB Senshi No.17 Musha Gundam kit. In this Manga, Musha gundam, Alias "Musha", is the elder son of Shodai Shou Gundam and twin brother of Noomaru. He's Also the leader of the Seven Mushas and the strongest musha in the Gundam Army. The only one in the Seven Mushas without a guardian beast. He is the cousin of the current Daishougun. He's later be promoted to Sandaime Daishougun. Variants ;*Musha Gundam Mk. II Picture Gallery Shin Musha GundamX.jpg|MG 1/100 - Shin Musha Gundam - Boxart Shin Musha Gundam.jpg|MG 1/100 - Shin Musha Gundam - Sengoku no Jin - Boxart Shin Musha Gundam Manual Cover.jpg|MG 1/100 - Shin Musha Gundam - Manual Cover Shin Musha Armaments.jpg|MG 1/100 - Shin Musha Gundam - Manual Spread - Armaments Musha Gundam - War Card.jpg|Musha Gundam - War Card Notes *Since the Musha Gundam is sometimes related to the RX-78-2 Gundam fans speculated it has a designation number. But the unit/character doesn't have it's official designation number so far. So it could be tied it to the SD Gundam series by default. References External Links *Mahq - Musha Gundam Category:SD Gundam